Talk:Big Bad
Okay, so I get the idea that it takes multiple villains in a series to have a Big Bad, but what is the least number of villains to have a big bad ? Casecr I'd have to vote 3 or more, when it's two you just have the greater of two rival sources of evil (Case in point Gru V Vector), but if there is three or more there is no set one on one rivalry and it is just about outshining your competition as a story's antagonist. Of coruse that does not mean all evils need to be on the board at once. For example Frieza pops up in DBZ Looong after King Piccolo, The Red Ribbon Army, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta and even if the last three were agents of Frieza each seemed to stand alone as their own villain at the time. Even with King Cold, Cooler, the androids, Cell and so on coming after Frieza and being stronger than him Frieza was really the series' Big Bad, the first established be all end all baddie. Try keeping that sort of model in mind for the arch-type. Mesektet (talk) 17:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) In the way the wiki takes it there is a big difference between the main antagonist of a story arc/ single movie/ etc and a Big Bad. Big Bad is when there are several dozens of antagonists and/or ten to fifteen major villains and many mooks and a disting hierarchy. The Big Bad being the foremost of all primary antagonists, the one who influences the story the most. Dragon Ball has Pilaf, Commander Red, King Piccolo, Vegeta, et all as the primary antagonists of their own story arcs, and Frieza as the Big Bad due to being far more important and influent storywise. Balthus Dire (talk) 11:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Protected Why is this page protected? With every new franchise coming out, there will be new Big Bads and Bigger Bads, so the page will eventually have to be edited from time to time. El-Ocsed (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Withersoul (talk) 13:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) It is protected because far too many users are not even able to respect the simplest notions mentioned in the article in itself: that is to say one Big Bad per series (except from spin-offs), only entries for series with many antagonists or for long-runners. I hate being driven to such drastic measure but I was sick and tired wasting my time cleaning-up this article from entries about series like Halloween in which there is only ONE significant villain; from rogue villains acting alone; from all arc villains being added; or when up to four names were added for one series. Check the page's history if you wish to have a good laugh (or not). Sadly, this is a case when the stupidity of a few impedes many well-meaning people. I hate it but it was no longer bearable. Balthus Dire (talk) 00:36, August 31, 2014 (UTC) This is a pity; it really was a good page. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky So I take that means it's going to be permenant ? Because if it is, why not just make it like the Complete Monster page on Tv Tropes, and have a fourm to discuss if a villains qualifies as a Big Bad, and then we add those villains whenever or ifever the page becomes unlocked ? Casecr (talk) 16:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC)